Technical Field
This disclosure relates to reserving power for predicted natural calamity. More particularly, this disclosure charging and preserving power in mobile devices so that such devices are available during natural calamity.
Description of Related Art
Worldwide, many natural disasters, or calamities, occur affecting thousands if not millions of people. Most of the natural calamities that occur are weather related. While many of these disasters can be predicted, the severity of damage caused and the particular areas of damage are often difficult, if not impossible, to predict with any level of specificity. During a natural calamity, people need to communicate with other people for rescue, helping others, receiving help from rescue teams, calling doctors and care givers, and the like. Improper power management in mobile device can lead to running out off power during an emergency. A battery powered mobile device, such as a smart phone, is often critical in a natural calamity, especially when traditional modes of communication become inoperable due to the calamity. When power for charging to these devices is mismanaged, the devices might not be charged and available during or after the calamity and might result in an extremely dangerous situation to the device user that might need to communicate with others for life-saving help.